A Matter of National Security
by Karen M
Summary: Amanda'sattempt to catch Lee in a reversal of the many times he used her for his cases quoting "It's a matter of national security" backfire. She is too softhearted. Complete AU d
1. Default Chapter

A MATTER OF NATIONAL SECURITY  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Amanda's attempt to catch Lee in a reversal of the many times he used her for his cases,  
quoting , "It's a matter of national security backfire, because she is too softhearted. Complete AU.  
  
We all there were a few instances when Lee Stetson engaged his partner's help for his own gain, covering  
with the well-known phrase "It's a matter of national security." In other words, he used her.  
  
Slowly, Amanda began to put two and two together. 'The next time this happens,' she vowed to herself,  
'I will not be so available for his majesty."  
  
  
  
PART I  
  
Amanda was drying dishes when she heard a tap at her kitchen window. She looked up to see her sometime partner, Lee Stetson. She went out to meet him.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" he smiled.  
  
"Fine," replied Amanda, "what brings you here?"  
  
"I need a favor," requested Lee sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Amanda knew that look and mannerisms. Lee wanted something.  
  
He came straight to the point. "Look, some reports need finished by tomorrow afternoon for Billy. I'm   
busy tonight, and can't get to them----so---could---you?"  
  
"No, I can't," she immediately snapped. "The award ceremony for the Science Fair is tonight. Jamie won  
first prize. That's where I will be tonight."  
  
"But, Amanda, you type so much faster than me. Please," he pleaded.  
  
"No way, Scarecrow, forget it. I have my priorities. My family comes first," Amanda was fuming.  
  
"What were you going to say next, it's a matter of national security?" Amanda sarcastically quipped.  
  
Lee looked at her ashamed. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Amanda. I understand about your family.  
I'll get it done somehow. Thanks anyway." He grabbed her hand, "I'm really sorry." He walked away   
quickly. Amanda just shook her head.  
  
  
There was a case a while back which never got solved, and became a part of the Q Bureau files. Amanda  
inadvertently used this case as part of the plan to get back at Lee.  
  
  
SEPTEMBER 1980  
The location is a warehouse located at Lowe Point, outside of Washington D.C.. The area was once used  
as an active business district.  
  
Several Agency cars hurriedly arrived at the abandoned warehouse, surrounding it. Lee Stetson cautiously  
approached the building where Sergei Koslow was thought to be hiding.  
  
Sergei and his accomplices intended to turn over a computer disc to the K. G. B. with information that   
would give the Russians a wealth of details on the computer tracking of missile launchings. They had been traced to this location  
  
Lee motioned for his associate to surround Koslow from the opposite side, as they had narrowed their  
targets to a small area on the left side of the building. He nodded to Peterson to move in. They surrounded   
and subdued his cohorts. Koslow was so surprised, Lee was able to cuff him before he realized what was  
happening,  
  
"That takes care of at least part of your operation, Koslow. Your friends have been apprehended. We   
retrieved the computer disc, case closed," smirked Scarecrow.  
  
"Don't be too sure, Scarecrow. We'll do everything in our power to get hold of the information on that   
disc. Russia would then be in the running to get ahead of the United States as far as missiles ready to be  
launched."  
  
"That will not happen, Sergei , you can count on it," pledged Lee.  
  
"We shall see, Scarecrow, we shall see," resolved Koslow.   
  
  
Six years went by without incident. The disc had been placed in safe quarters within the Agency.  
The brother of Sergei, Yuri Koslow, promised to avenge his brother and get the disc to the K. G. B.  
  
Yuri placed two "helpers" into favorable government positions for contact and monitoring purposes.  
Elena Pochenko went to work at the Agency in Internal Affairs as a code analyst. Elena gained her  
department's trust over time, and was promoted to handling highly classified documents. Everyone liked  
her and trusted her. Elena now the location of the computer disc and waited for the most opportune time  
to pass it on.  
  
Ivan Trapel was placed as a security guard with the State Department and served as a go between for Yuri  
and Elena. Elena contacted him regularly on the timing for the transfer of the disc into Russia's hands.   
All she had to watch for now was the right opportunity  
  
TBC  



	2. Conference With Billy-Part II

CONFERENCE WITH BILLY- PART II  
  
  
Amanda thought that the best time to accomplish her goal to return the favor to Lee of being used once  
too often on a case for his convenience was when he had plans with one of his "honeys", which was this  
coming weekend.   
  
She had conferred with Billy Melrose and received definite approval for her little adventure. Billy had   
some justification as there was a possible movement planned at the Smokey Blue Inn in connection   
with an old unsolved case. This was the case that Amanda had selected to fool Lee. The plan called for  
Billy to request both agents in his office to explain the details for this assignment to start over the coming weekend.   
  
Amanda had a twofold purpose with her plan. The most important point was to teach Lee a measure of  
flexibility emphasizing unselfishness and concession in his life. The other goal was to perhaps spend   
some time alone with her Scarecrow, and hopefully he would see the light along the romance lines.  
  
She didn't need to worry about her family. Phillip and Jamie were on a school fact finding trip for their  
science classes. Dotty was touring with her Senior group on a Fall Foliage sight seeing trip.  
  
The Smokey Blue Inn was a picturesque establishment in the Blue Ridge Mountains of Virginia. The leaves at this time of year displayed shades of gold, rust, and garnet hues. The scenery in early October seemed out of a painting. Activities for the guests abounded.  
  
Amanda set up a pretend carrier drop trade (or so she thought) for Saturday night in the Commonwealth   
Room, a formal ball room at the Inn. She needed Lee to pose as her husband for the weekend. Billy   
"selected" the case for her to use, making sure that it was the unsolved Koslow case.  
  
Lee was still in denial concerning his feelings for his partner, but weakening steadily. His last ditch efforts  
to remain in renunciation land were not succeeding. He had made plans with Debbie, another Amanda  
substitute, for the weekend.   
  
Amanda filled his thoughts and dreams constantly. Some of these episodes made even the Scarecrow blush.  
  
  
Friday Morning- Q Bureau  
  
Lee was trying to work on some closing reports in the Nelson case when his thoughts and eyes wandered  
to his partner again.   
  
'She is so beautiful,' he thought, his eyes taking in her loveliness. 'What am I so scared of?'   
  
Amanda sensed his eyes on her and started to look up from her work.  
  
Lee quickly ducked his head down to work mode. The shrillness of the telephone made both agents jump  
from their tasks.  
  
"Stetson here," Lee offered.  
  
"Yeah, Billy, we'll be right down," promised Lee, regaining his composure.  
  
"Amanda, Billy wants us in his office pronto," he smiled.  
  
"O.k., Scarecrow, coming," Amanda grabbed her purse and followed him.  
  
"Have a seat, both of you," replied Billy.  
  
"I have an assignment for both of you for this weekend at the Smoky Blue Inn in the Blue Ridge Mountains. You will cover as man and wife. Your assignment is to trade a computer disc for information we will use on an important case."  
  
"Billy, I have plans for the weekend, can't you get someone else?" Lee was getting irritated.  
  
"No, Scarecrow, I can't, not at this late date. Your plans can wait. This is a matter of national security.  
  
"Amanda, what about you, can you complete this assignment?"  
  
"Yes sir. Mother and the boys are out of town. I'll cancel my date, he'll understand," gloated Amanda,  
lying through her teeth.  
  
Lee glanced at his partner. She presented herself with self-assured countenance, and met his stare with  
attitude.   
  
Lee held her gaze, his anger kept in check, but revealed in the tightness of his jaw and clenched fists.  
  
'God, can she push my buttons,' he thought. 'There seems to be no choice left but to cancel Debbie.'  
  
It wasn't the fact that Scarecrow was overly angry at having to cancel the weekend with Debbie. The   
situation angered him because Amanda had the upper hand for once.  
  
"All right, cool it, you two," replied Billy, noticing the tension between the two.  
  
"Lee, you get started this afternoon. You have accommodations confirmed starting tonight. I suggest   
you get going. You two can finalize your plans together." Billy tried to keep from chuckling.  
  
"Yes sir," Lee relented, throwing daggers at Amanda with his eyes.  
  
"Amanda, could you stay, I would like to talk to you alone for a minute."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Melrose," she remained seated.  
  
Billy shut the door to his office.  
  
"Amanda, look, the case you picked never really got solved. We suspected a mole, but never did capture  
the perpetrator. So, if he is still around here, that could be cause for trouble, once he gets wind of it.  
I just want you to be aware of all the facts and the possible danger. Usually, we keep Lee informed and   
up to date. If you notice anyone or anything unusual up there, you tell Lee immediately, and call for   
backup, understood."  
  
"Yes sir," she affirmed.  
  
Across from Billy's office, Elena Pochenko was able to pick up the entire conversation. She knew the  
location where Lee and Amanda would be, and how to retrieve a copy of the file in question.  
  
'This couldn't be better if we planned it,' she thought. That very night she intended to contact Ivan  
Sergian, who worked at the nearby Department of Justice in security as alias Ian Smith.   
  
Therefore, what started out as a fake drop would turn into a real life drama. A drama, when played out,  
could mean agents' lives at stake.  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Discovery

DISCOVERY-PART III  
  
  
Q Bureau- Friday-Lunch time  
  
"I'm sorry Debbie," Lee murmured contritely. "I have to work this weekend, Boss's orders. I'll make it  
up to you later, all right?"  
  
"Don't bother, Lee, this is our last contact. I have other prospects waiting. Goodbye," she slammed the  
phone down.  
  
Scarecrow banged the receiver down, seething. He breathed deeply a couple of times to calm himself  
down, and finally achieved some control.  
  
He decided he would try and get along with Amanda. After all, she was in the same boat, and THE  
CIRCUMSTANCES WEREN'T HER FAULT.  
  
He looked across at her intently working some files and softened his tone.   
  
"Amanda, what time do you want to head out? We'll have to stop at my place first so I can pack some  
clothing.  
  
Don't you think we ought to use your Wagoneer for traveling in the mountains. I could leave the Vette  
at my apartment."  
  
She affirmatively nodded and answered. "We ought to consider leaving soon. We could grab some lunch,  
and by the time we get to Arlington, it should be around four o'clock p.m. How does that sound?"  
She was trying to be sincere.  
  
"That sounds fine. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Lee was starving.  
  
"How about Nedlingers?" Amanda suggested.  
  
"That sounds great. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, I have all the pertinent data, and the disc. We should let Billy know we are leaving."  
  
"Let's stop by his office on the way out. Don't forget to lock the door," Lee reminded her.  
  
Amanda placed her hand on his arm to stop him from leaving for a moment. Her touch sent a shiver through him, and he looked at her in a rather intimate way for a moment, his heart beating wildly.  
  
"Lee, I'm sorry your weekend with Debbie was spoiled," Amanda sincerely tried to convey her apology.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm not really that upset. I enjoy being with you, Amanda. I just don't convey this  
feeling to you enough, and all the anger wasn't over Debbie anyway." He smiled back at her.  
  
Amanda's conscience kicked in then. "How's that comment to promote a guilt trip, Amanda King? Are you sure you want to go through with this?' her conscience nagged.  
  
"Yes I do," she whispered in answer.  
  
"What?" replied Lee questioningly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was not thinking. I meant to say I enjoy your company, too, after all, you're my best friend."  
  
"You're mine, too," he smiled in return. 'Plus much more,' he thought. Why were you worried about  
Debbie anyway. You know it's Amanda and always has been,' his conscience reminded him. His brain agreed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to lunch," he took her hand, his nerves a little frayed.  
  
As they left Lee's apartment with everything secured, Amanda asked if lee wanted to drive the Jeep.  
Lee took the keys gratefully to keep his mind occupied and off his partner.  
  
AMANDA'S HOME  
  
Lee waited for Amanda in the den. His mind wandered and he wondered what it would be like to live in  
a home like this, and be part of a family. He pictured Amanda as his wife, the boys accepting him as their dad, and Dotty loving him like her own son. He pictured a baby girl on his knee with curly brown hair,  
and deep, dark eyes, just like her Mom. He wanted all of these dreams, especially Amanda as his wife.  
  
"Lee---Lee." No answer. "Lee," Amanda shouted, "are you o.k.? I'm ready to leave."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm ready," answered a startled Scarecrow. "I was just a little preoccupied for a little while is all.  
I'll get your bags, Amanda."  
  
'It seemed so real'---thought Lee. 'I felt so satisfied and fulfilled. Maybe----someday.'  
  
"Lee," Amanda was getting concerned, "aren't you going to put the luggage in the Jeep.--- Lee?"  
  
"What ---oh---of course," he stammered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amanda, I'm fine now," he squeezed her hand, and smiled.  
  
They made small talk on the trip which took about two hours. Lee relaxed and really began enjoying   
Amanda's company. He glanced her way once in a while when he thought she wasn't looking.   
  
'She's lovely,' Lee thought, 'and I love her so much---love her, God, yes I do, I love her. Why am I so scared, and why in the world did I ask Debbie for a date anyway.'  
  
He trained his eyes back to the road, basking in the revelation. They finally started up the drive to the Smokey Blue Inn. Lee smiled toward her and took her hand.  
  
Amanda was in heaven, contrasted by the growing guilt. 'Why does he have to be so nice? He wasn't   
making this any easier,' she thought.  
  
They checked into their room, a beautiful suite with a queen size bed.  
  
After getting settled, Lee mentioned, "Shall we go to dinner, Amanda? I'm starving."  
  
"Let me freshen up a bit. Then I'll be right with you."  
  
  
The Old Dominion Restaurant had a rustic feel to it. They window table they shared gave a spectacular  
view of the Blue Ridge at night.   
  
Lee ordered steaks, baked potatoes, and salads for himself and his partner, with her approval, of course.  
  
Amanda's guilt trip was growing larger by the minute. She couldn't look Lee in the eye anymore.  
  
As she was taking in the surroundings of the restaurant, she saw a familiar face, Elena Pochenko, across  
the room. When Elena was spotted by Amanda, she quickly disappeared.  
  
Amanda's anxiousness was growing. Once in their room, Amanda sat on the bed close to Lee and opened  
up to him. She couldn't take the guilt anymore She took both his hands, looked straight into his beautiful,  
green eyes and confessed.   
  
"I brought you up here under false pretences. There was really no set drop planned. I cooked up the idea  
and Billy approved. It was planned to teach you a lesson on always taking me for granted. You assume  
I'll just drop everything when you need me on an assignment. You always say, "It's a matter of national  
security." I don't know how many times I've fallen for that line. I needed to let you know because I can't  
stand the guilt anymore. Also, because I noticed someone up here who shouldn't be, who works at I. F. F.  
with us, Elena Pochenko, acting suspiciously."  
  
"I knew you had planned something, Amanda. I noticed the secret looks between you and Billy," Lee  
admitted quietly.  
  
"Why didn't you just put a stop to the whole adventure, Lee. You had plenty of time."  
  
"Because, Amanda, I wanted to see this scenario played out. I wanted to know why my partner would go  
to so much trouble to prove a point. And why she needed to travel to a wonderful inn for a getaway weekend to do so," replied Scarecrow, moving closer to her on the bed.  
  
Amanda was at a loss for words. She could only stare into those green liquid pools of her love. There  
was no place to hide anymore, the truth had to come out.   
  
Amanda couldn't get her voice to work. The tears started flowing freely now. "I couldn't tell you, Lee.  
I didn't know how you would react. Think of what you would say to me if the tables were turned."  
  
Lee moved even closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and moved in for a hug, trying to  
comfort her. He relished their closeness.  
  
"Amanda," Lee whispered, and leaned in closer to claim her lips.  
  
He kissed her lightly at first to gauge her reaction. When she smiled and placed her arms around his  
neck, Lee held her tightly and kissed her possessively. Amanda opened her mouth for him as his tongue  
played with her lips. He engulfed her mouth greedily releasing all his pent-up passion. They had to break  
for air. Lee had to calm down a bit.  
  
"I've wanted that to happen for so long now" he whispered, burying his face in her luxurious hair.  
"I don't want to hide my feelings any longer.  
  
Amanda,, you have proved your point so far," Lee said. Amanda smiled, "you know Billy was reluctant  
to agree to this whole plan. Then he got wind that the disc was to be transferred to the KGB this weekend  
at the Smokey Blue Inn. After that, it was a go."  
  
"Why this particular weekend, Amanda?"   
  
"I was alone, mother and the boys had plans. You had made definite plans with Debbie. I overheard you  
earlier in the week. I wanted you to see how it feels when the situation is reversed, and so important that  
it's a matter of national security."  
  
"When Debbie dumped me on the phone, I believe you got your point across, partner," Lee replied,  
placing his forehead against hers.   
  
Amanda blushed. "I'm truly sorry for that Lee. You can see that I'm not as adept at carrying out adverse   
plans as you are. I'm too honest, I guess," she said quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't want you any other way, Amanda King," reaffirmed Lee. "That's one of the many positive qualities in you I find enchanting, and why I lo---admire---you so much," he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Lee," she returned, turning in his embrace. "I feel so much better now."  
  
"Well, we had better head to bed. The trip was tiring. At least we don't have to wake up early tomorrow.  
Would you like me to contact Billy for us?"  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all," replied scarecrow, releasing her reluctantly.  
  
"I'll be out of the bathroom shortly, Lee."  
  
"Take your time, Amanda. I'm in no hurry."  
  
Amanda headed toward the bed after her shower dressed in a low cut blue nightgown. She pulled down the comforter, knowing all the while that her partner's eyes were devouring her.  
  
"You can have the bathroom now," she turned around to let Lee know she was finished but ran straight  
into him. He was standing so close to her.  
  
"You look beautiful. I wanted to say goodnight," he whispered in her ear. He pulled her closely to him,   
wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
Lee took in her unique scent, the aroma of sweet jasmine and some other flower that only Amanda wore.  
He kissed her neck at the nape, and found her sensitive spot. He planted tiny kisses up her neck to her jaw  
towards her mouth. Amanda shivered in his embrace. She wound her arms around his neck eagerly.  
Lee captured her lips hungrily and voraciously, starting to lose control of his emotions. He deepened the  
kiss.  
  
"Amanda," he whispered, as they broke for breath.  
  
"Oh, Lee," she sighed, holding him to her, burying her face in his neck.  
  
Gathering all the control he could muster, he said huskily "I should stop now for both our sakes. Goodnight, Amanda, see you in the morning," he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, Lee," she whispered, and as he retreated into the bathroom she whispered, so softly, only  
she could hear, "I love you, Scarecrow."  
  
Later, when Lee approached his side of the bed, Amanda was sound asleep already. He gazed at her in  
wonder. She looked so lovely and peaceful.  
  
"Goodnight, baby. I love you," he whispered as he caressed her cheek. "Sleep well."  
  
Keeping apart from this wonderful woman was going to take all the will power he had. He respected and   
loved Amanda, and would never take advantage of the situation. Lee finally nodded off into dreamland,  
images of his partner appearing and contentment abounded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
